


Footsies

by memeberd



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Get it? Instead of fluff, M/M, Oh no why is ruff in all caps like that i just wanted to make a joke and now im scared, RUFF, The goofs kick eachother in the middle of a diner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memeberd/pseuds/memeberd
Summary: This is just a super short drabble since I'm still pretty new to MML, but if you want to see your favorite gay time travelers engage in an intense game of footsies then come on down.





	Footsies

**Author's Note:**

> I'm stranded with very low internet connection and just indulging myself in as much Dakavendish content as possible before everything goes back to normal, sorry if there are any spelling errors or anything I wrote this in notes

Now that the two time travelers were seated across eachother at the diner they decided on, Dakota took to watching his partner slide out the menu and scrutinize every page with those eyes of his that looked like the clear polynesian oceans. Dakota smiled, thinking about the way those eyes gleamed with determination when provided with a challenge. His smile warped into something mischevieous and, half lidded now and looking down at the table, he softly nudged a white velcroed shoe against Cavendish's lace-up fancy ones. He glanced up to watch his partner's reaction, Cav's pointed silver brows raised, he was processing what Dakota had done. Dakota smiled wider and nudged again, waiting for Cavendish to nudge back.

Dakota groped the sides of the table and doubled over in surprise when Cavendish's foot responded by hammering the heel down into the top of Dakota's foot, pinning it to the floor. "AGh!"

"I don't play footsies." Cavendish said slowly and sharply, his aqua-blue eyes piercing into Dakota's before softening. "I play my foot wins, your foot hurts."

"No fair yer heel's really sharp that hurt alohohohoot!" Dakota whined, straightening back up in his seat. Cavendish looked real proud of himself.

"Oh lighten up, you baby. It's just a game. OUCH! DAKOTA THAT WAS MY SHIN!"

"Lighten up, Cav, it's just a game." Dakota said, giving Cavendish a wry, malicious smile. Cavendish scowled and swiped a shoe across Dakota's shins at full force.

"Ohow!" Dakota chuckled, kicking Cavendish in the ankle. He watched Cavendish wink an eye shut, baring the pain.

"Now you're going to get it..." Cavendish growled.

"Oh I am, am I?" Dakota said, unable to wipe a smirk off his face. "I'm so scared I'm gonna get kicked by C3po with a mustache over here!" That statement earned a grittier scowl from the man infront of him.

The mess of loud thuds caused by Dakota's and Cavendish's feet clacking against eachother, chair legs, and table legs ensued while the pair braced themselves against their table and stared eachother down. Cavendish's eyes had that glint in them right now, and Dakota had his tongue dumbly poking out in concentration.

The waitress cleared her throat and the clacking stopped, both men politely folding their hands together and whipping to look at her.

"You two sweethearts ready to order or should I come back later?" She asked, twirling a strawberry blonde lock of hair in her fingers.

Cavendish's eyes flicked over to Dakota who hadn't even seen the menu yet.

"Uh, yeah we need a second. I'm still deciding." Dakota said, Cavendish feeling stupid for him.

"Alright. Go back to kicking eachother I guess." The waitress turned on her heel and walked off. 

"How embarrassing," Cavendish muttered just loud enough for Dakota to hear.

"I'm gonna have yer ass on a platter," Dakota rumbled, chewing back laughter and kicking Cavendish in the shin again.

Cavendish grunted and stationed the soles of his feet on Dakota's knees. "That's not on the menu today, I would like to eat in the next hour if that's not too much to ask."

Dakota pulled the menu away from Cavendish and peaked in. "Alright it was fun while it lasted."


End file.
